


Long Live The King

by King_Scar



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Scar/pseuds/King_Scar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I left Simba behind in the gorge, I could hardly contain my sense of excitement. Everything was perfect. The wildebeest were oblivious, Simba was completely ignorant and the hyenas were all in place.</p><p>I climbed up on top of the rock overlooking the gorge. Shenzi looked up at me and nodded at Banzai and Ed, who slunk out from beneath the pile of rocks and snuck forward, ready to give chase to the unsuspecting herd.</p><p>It was then that I knew that my reign was secured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I will be using some stuff from both the musical and the original movie, but no stuff from Simba's Pride. 
> 
> ~King_Scar

There was a good reason I didn't want to go to Simba's presentation.

For one, it was my filthy brother's spawn- excuse me, I mean son. I didn't need to be reminded about how I was practically robbed of the throne. I couldn't help it that I'm not as muscularly gifted as Mufasa. I wouldn't have even made a bad king if Ahadi had taught me more about being a king. With that being said, don't go around blaming me for how the Pridelands looked while I was around. If only Ahadi had actually spent more time with me, I probably wouldn't have turned out this way. Nature versus nurture, you know the drill.

Second, I don't really see the good of presentations anyways. I mean, we get it. You have a son. Congratulations and all of that. But honestly, I don't understand what function it serves anyways besides showing off who's going to be the next king. I certainly wouldn't do that with my son.

Third, I was tired. I never got enough sleep or food anyways, which was likely a result of me not being the most... popular lion in the Pridelands. That was most likely because of my bad reputation, which goes back to my first point. Ahadi didn't exactly teach me good people skills.

Scratch what I said above. Make that three good reasons.

It shouldn't be that much of a surprise that I happened to sleep in that day. When I got up, that baboon (Yes, I know he's a mandrill.) Rafiki had already given Simba back to Mufasa. I grumbled and laid my head back on my paws. It wasn't like I had missed anything.

No sooner had I laid my head on my paws did I smell something just nearby. A little mouse had scurried from one of the cracks in the back of the cave. Interested, I kept an eye on it, waiting until it got close enough. Just as it started to run, I slapped my paw down on it, catching its tail between my claws. I sat back up and lifted the mouse even higher, watching it squirm around.

"Life's not fair, is it?" I asked, watching it pitifully try to escape. "You see I, well I, shall never be king."

The mouse started crawling along my claws. Before it could jump away, I grabbed it by its tail and held it up to my jaws.

"And you," I grinned, "shall never see the light of another day! Mmhmmhmmhmm! Adieu!"

Right as I was about to put the mouse out of its misery, something, or some _one_ I should say, rudely interrupted me. I should've known it would have been him, now that I think about it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Lazily, I turned around to see Mufasa's little birdy, Zazu, eyeing me down. I just put my paw back on the ground, not wanting the mouse to get away. 

"Ugh, what do you want?" I muttered, rolling my eyes a little as he looked away.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way!" Zazu said, bowing reverently as if Mufasa were right in front of me. "So you'd  _better_ have a good reason for missing the ceremony this morning!"

Of course, I had three good reasons, but I didn't feel like saying them right then. The mouse slipped out from under my paw, but I almost didn't notice. I was thinking about something else.

I hated the way Zazu said King Mufasa.

"Now, look, Zazu," I said, watching as the mouse scurried away. "You made me lose my lunch."

"Hah!" the stupid hornbill scoffed. "You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you! He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia!"

Just looking at him made me hungry. A little idea popped into my head, even if Mufasa would get mad later.

"Ooh!" I sneered, crouching a little bit low to the ground. "I quiver with  _fear_!"

"Now, Scar! Don't look at me that way!" Zazu warned, trying to back away. "HELP!"

Right as I pounced and was about to eat the stupid bird, I was interrupted yet again. Of course it had to be him.

"SCAR."

I turned around and faced Mufasa, trying to at as innocent as possible with a mouthful of Zazu. He was glaring at me with fury in his eyes, which didn't scare me, of course. I knew him too well.

"Drop him," he ordered. 

"Impeccable timing, Your Majesty," Zazu said, forcing his beak out of my mouth. Unamused, I spat him onto the ground, disappointed I hadn't gotten rid of him.

"My! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" I said, slinking up to his side. I knew he hated it when I did that.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," Mufasa reported. That was my brother's style. Short, blunt and to the point. In other words, boring.

"That was today?" I asked, faking surprise. "Oh, I feel simply  _awful_!" I scraped my claws against the stone, just to torture him. Zazu's reaction was amusing, watching him cringe like that.

"Must've slipped my mind," I said half to myself, examining my claws. 

"Yes," Zazu hissed, flying up to my face, "well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's  _brother_ you should've been  _first_ in line!"

I snapped my teeth at him, watching as he fluttered away to hide behind Mufasa. Typical. All bark, but no bite.

"Well, I was first in line," I said truthfully, "until the little hairball was born!"

"That hairball," Mufasa said, bringing his face down to mine, "is my son and your future king!"

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy!" I said, turning away from Mufasa and walking out of the cave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" he demanded, spitting out my name like it was a bad piece of meat. It was repulsive.

"Oh no, Mufasa," I sneered. "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Before I knew it, Mufasa had roared and charged in front of me, baring his teeth like he was purposefully trying to frighten me. I knew his tricks too well. I wasn't scared.

"Is that a  _challenge_?" he snarled, staring me down. 

"Temper, temper!" I crooned, meeting his gaze. "I wouldn't  _dream_ of challenging you!"

"Pity," Zazu humphed. "Why not?"

"Well as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share," I grinned, leaning down to face Zazu again, "but when it comes to brute strength-"

I stood up straight to look my brother in the eye, showing him that I wasn't afraid. It was a brief stare down for a second until I faked defeat.

"-I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Shrugging, I slunk past Mufasa and started climbing down from Pride Rock. I could hear them saying something about making me into a throw rug, but I didn't care. I was focusing on other things, things that would definitely show Mufasa who the true king of the Pridelands deserved to be. All I needed was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism is always helpful. Thank you!
> 
> ~King_Scar


End file.
